<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfit Avenue by TheMirrorDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497659">Misfit Avenue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorDemon/pseuds/TheMirrorDemon'>TheMirrorDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Fight Club References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Slight OOC, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorDemon/pseuds/TheMirrorDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chae Hyungwon, the King of the Fight Club, is the leader of the X Clan, the gang in charge of all illegal activity in his side of underground Seoul. He lives in relative commodity, as one does when they can afford multiple guards to prevent any assassination attempts when you are that important of a person in the dark side of the city. Nobody walks into his turf, messes with him, and manages to come out of it alive. </p><p>Enter Son Hyunwoo, ex-cop, life failure, promising fighter.<br/>He's not there to mess with Hyungwon, but he's sure to bring problems with him.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>A weird mixture of all the Love Killa references creating this amalgamation of a fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969272">Ecstatic, dangerous, sweet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik">Mystik</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiyo!!! This is my first fic for this fandom and I’m super excited. This is going to be a very dark fic with a focus on violence more than smut, BUT it’ll have some smutty snippets at some point. The main focus will be the drama between the OT7 and the rest of characters mentioned. Expect cameos from a lot of groups!</p><p>Also this is not beta’ed but if anybody wants to help with that be my guest!! I’d appreciate it a lot since I’m not a native English speaker. Anyway, enjoy this Live Killa inspired fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd roared as one of the fighters fell to the ground, unconscious and bloody. The victorious opponent lifted his bloodstained fist into the sky and rejoiced in the feeling of beating someone to a pulp and getting celebrated for it.</p><p>Ugh, fucking savages.</p><p>Hyungwon observed them all. All the men acting like animals at the center and surrounding the cage. </p><p>It’s impressive how acting like that never gets old for some people. He sighed.</p><p>“Congratulations, you’ve made it to the next round! Good job on that choking grapple, for a moment there I thought you were gonna break his windpipe! Bummer.”  An awfully cheery voice reverberated in the vicinity, bringing Hyungwon out of his thoughts. It sounded distorted after going through the old amplifiers of the abandoned warehouse where they were. “Now grab your teeth from the floor and come claim the money from this fight and your extras. As for everyone else, we’ll have a little thirty-minute break and we’ll come back. Stay tuned~” </p><p>Hyungwon raised a brow and looked to the smiling guy holding the mic.</p><p>Hoseok sure looked too happy for someone who gets his kick from seeing bloody, manhandled people.</p><p>But hey, everyone here was a little fucked up in the head. Right? That’s why they gathered there.</p><p>The X Clan's Fight Club. An Underground Society of uncontrollable misfits looking for a place to let out all the insane impulses they smothered under normal appearances in the outside world. Where the primal instincts are the norm of every fight and sometimes you won’t make it out of the cage alive.</p><p>But the members of the club already knew that anyway. It’s a risk worth having in their opinion.</p><p>The winner of the match exits the cage limping and reaches Hoseok with a fistful of pearly and bloody teeth in hand, presenting them to the announcer. Hyungwon could almost smile at how excited Hoseok looked, inspecting them carefully.</p><p>Inside the cage a pair of lower ranking tugs helped carry the unconscious loser to the “Med bay” on the back of the warehouse and a pair of cleaning crews were busy wiping the blood of the floor. The audience had dispersed in the meantime to wait for the next round.</p><p>Overall, it looked like a normal fight night, no fights outside of the scheduled ones, no police warnings, and no forced arrivals to the Med bay from petty and foolish fighters. It meant lots of money ready to be spread around. Or well, it would be spread around if his delivery guy had arrived with the cash alre-</p><p>The sound of tires screeching reached his ears and Hyungwon rolled his neck feeling a few vertebrae pop in place.</p><p>"Honey, I’m home~!" A raspy voice intoned getting close to where he was.</p><p>About damn time.</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun arrived with an aura of accomplishment (from Jooheon) and irritation (from Changkyun) and presented themselves in front of Hyungwon.<br/>
Hyungwon extended his hand and Changkyun reached out with a folded paper but Jooheon was faster and grabbed Hyungwon’s hand to give him a kiss on the knuckles, winking at him. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back to grab the paper Changkyun was offering.</p><p>“You guys are late.” he said, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose, a brow raised. He examined the receipt with the details of today’s robbery, scanning every detail his delivery guy wrote in it.</p><p>Changkyun huffed, looking everywhere but Hyungwon’s eyes, a sign he felt embarassed. </p><p>“I know, I know. We said an hour. But in my defense, it was Honey’s fault since he killed his crew before loading the cargo in the trunk, so we had to load it on our own. And you read the receipt, it was a lot of money to move.” He explained, irritated.</p><p>Hyungwon turned to look at Jooheon with a questioning look.<br/>
“You wasted time escaping from the cops on killing your crew before they helped you safely change the money from vehicle to vehicle? Money you stole from a bank, the one who most likely sent cops to look for you at that exact moment?”</p><p>"Well, I was supposed to let them live!” Exclaimed Jooheon. “But they started their sob stories of “Oh, I need money for my family so I’ll kill you and keep this to myself” and I had no other option than to get rid of him and the rest of the witnesses. I’m mad, not stupid. Any would have ratted me out. If the guard of the dumpster where I left their bodies had to die it’s another story.” He made a gesture of cleaning dust off his hands. </p><p>“You killed a cop before coming here?!” Hyungwon asked, anger tainting his voice.</p><p>Jooheon raised his hands nonchalantly. “No, no, guards are not cops. At worst he could have called the cops, but he was alone anyway. So, it was pretty easy. I made sure we weren’t being followed.” He smiled.</p><p>Both Hyungwon and his goons behind him gave Jooheon a look of disbelief, but he didn’t even flinch, still smiling wide and showing his dimples.</p><p>Changkyun frowned at his partner but proceeded to take his keys out and gesture to the back entrance of the warehouse where the car was parked, trunk full of freshly stolen money.</p><p>Hyungwon gestured to some of the goons on guard and they immediately brought large suitcases, following Changkyun and Jooheon to do the numbers and put counted stacks into the bags in an organized manner.</p><p>The fuel of the ring is finally running. After all, if an illegal fight club runs under the law, why shouldn’t its resources be gained illegally too?</p><p>The club was infamous for being an easy way to make money if you were desperate enough in life. Aside from the constant flux of angry pent up men, lowlifes from every walk of life came begging for just a crumb of what could be won if you made it to the finals. In the end the house always won and Hyungwon would end the day a little richer than the last.</p><p>And he won a lot. The hard earned, verified, and safe money put on bets was for him to use. Money that was certified to have been running around from safe sources if he decided to use it on a normal basis. Nothing suspicious. But the fighters got paid with something dirtier. Why take it out from his own pocket when he could simply reach into someone else’s fuller one? They wouldn’t need it more than the fighters did.</p><p>Or at least that was Jooheon’s excuse when he convinced him to pay the people with stolen bucks he himself took from the vaults.</p><p>It had been an accident, really. Everyone had heard of the mysterious psycho who planned money heists, mass shootings and mayhem all across Seoul. He was like an Urban legend.</p><p>But when the infamous “Joker” showed his face in Hyungwon’s turf offering a business deal on exchange of an base of operations and a way to get rid of the money he stole just for fun, the pros outnumbered the cons of his proposal and so, now Hyungwon had a (weirdly loyal) professional criminal under his wing providing him with the money to run the place.</p><p>And a new driver by proxy.</p><p>Apparently Changkyun and Jooheon were a package deal? They had a really weird dynamic, or a relationship even. Hyungwon doesn’t know and never bothered to ask after being railed by both of them in the back seats of Changkyun’s car far too many times now.</p><p>At this point he doesn’t really care. As long as those two do their job right and on time. Which they do, most of the occasions.</p><p>Once finished counting the money, Hyungwon asked for the goons to take it to safekeeping with the Banker and got comfy on his seat again. Or as comfy as one can get in an old wood lifeguard chair. He likes to feel taller than he is, don’t judge him.</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun posted themselves at each side of his chair ready to guard and observe the next fight, when a commotion was heard.</p><p>"Hey! Come back here!"</p><p>Hoseok hurried from his announcing platform after the winner of the last match, who was fuming while rushing towards Hyungwon. Jooheon and Changkyun reached into their jackets to reach for their weapons but Hyungwon made a gesture for them to rest.</p><p>The man stopped and looked up straight into Hyungwon’s eyes.</p><p>“You’re in charge of this place, right?” He asked, index finger pointing in his direction.</p><p>Hyungwon raised a brow, sarcastically.<br/>
“You could say that.”</p><p>The man extended a hand full of teeth and seemed to be almost vibrating.</p><p>“Your cheap whore over there is trying to scam me out of the rewards of my fight. You said one teeth is hundred dollars over the total betted for my win, right? So why is he only giving me three hundred extra when there’s five teeth there?” He exclaimed.</p><p>A bored pouting Hoseok raised his hand once he reached the group, and Hyungwon nodded at him.</p><p>“Wonnie, I already explained to him that only the teeth that fall while in brawl are valid. I saw him pull out his own canines by himself while getting out and he keeps insisting that they count, when duh, they don’t.” Hoseok explained.</p><p>“They were already loose! I just took them out!” The sore winner (is that a term?) yelled.</p><p>Hyungwon honestly didn’t want any more yelling in the vicinity if it wasn’t from a fight, and this man was annoying him, so he quickly dismissed the angry fighter with a wave.</p><p>“Rules are rules, if it didn’t come out of your mouth during the fight, it didn’t come out at all. You’re only getting the three-grand extra, and if you keep annoying me your money will be way less. Take it or leave.” He said, pulling out the note pad where they made the receipts that the Banker needed to be able pay the fighters.</p><p>The infuriated man trembled on his spot and glared daggers at Hyungwon.</p><p>Hyungwon knows that look, and oh boy, he's so satisfied when he gives him a smirk that clearly said ‘Go ahead, pussy.’</p><p>Offended, the man steps forward. "You fucking bitch!” He made his move to try and grab Hyungwon but before anyone could react and he could even jump, a sickening ‘crack’ could be heard.</p><p>The man fell to the ground with a ‘thud’, the back his skull caved in after the impact of a blunt object forced it to break. Behind him Hoseok stood, smiling, wiping the blood of a sturdy and colorful bat.</p><p>Well, that was quick.</p><p>“Thanks, Seokkie” Hyungwon smiled and Hoseok cooed in his direction.</p><p>“Awww, it was nothing~” He said, strapping the bat against his belt and carrying the now limp body of the angry fighter over his shoulder with little effort, trickling blood from the head of the man dropping down onto the floor. “He had it coming with his no-manners demeanor anyway, calling me a cheap whore. How dare he. Is it the pvc shorts?”</p><p>Jooheon opened his mouth to answer but Hoseok just raised his hand. “Don’t say it. Whatever, gotta go make a visit to our trusty doc and see what he can do with this thing.” He explained, patting the back of the body with his gloved hands. “Won’t be able to announce the start of the next battle but I won’t be long. See you guys in a min~!” He practically skipped towards the Med bay and disappeared with the corpse of his most recent victim ready to be disposed.</p><p>Changkyun whistled and both Hyungwon and Jooheon turned to him.</p><p>“What? I am allowed to find him hot. Everyone here does.” He said, shrugging.</p><p>Jooheon muttered a ‘touché’ and placed himself on his post alongside Hyungwon again.</p><p>Some of the fighters and watchers that were around looked at them with an expression of horror, other most likely were acting as if they hadn’t seen anything. But one thing was sure, that little scene had shown the newbies and the braves to never mess with the big guy in charge of the place. Or they could, if they wanted to end in a body bag. You never know which of his underlings is gonna off you for trying to touch their precious ‘Wonnie’.</p><p>And they better burn that inside their heads.</p><p>Nobody defies Hyungwon.</p><p>Satisfied, Hyungwon reached towards the wireless mic he had for when Hoseok wasn’t available, turning it on, and cleared his throat. Everyone there turned to look at him, waiting.</p><p>“Alright everybody, thirty minutes have passed. The next fight is about to start. Gather around. And to the aspiring fighters, you better make up your mind, because once the loser touches the ground, we’re opening entries for the next reunion’s brawls. I do hope to see you again here next week.” He grinned when he finished talking.</p><p>They always came back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A lonely man stands outside the doors of the warehouse. Observing. Planning. Hands turned into tight fists. Mind resolved into one goal.</p><p>‘It’s changed so much and not at all since the last time you’ve been here. And it all feels so awkwardly familiar. Even the smell of blood.<br/>
It’s time.</p><p>You can do this, Hyunwoo.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter the underdog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That's right! Not on the list, not on the cage. Now, if you're so eager to fight we have next week’s reunion. By the look on your eyes right now I assume that you're not getting out of here without being sure of getting what you want so... Under which name should I write you in, huh?" </p>
<p>“Son Hyunwoo. That’s my name.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND HERE'S NEXT CHAPTER. Gotta tell ya, I'm really excited for writing more of this but this weird college zoomester it's not allowing me to do a lot. Alas, I've managed to make something during my little free time and we're gonna continue with this story. This time the rest of the gang is here!</p>
<p>B I G thanks to my lovely Beta-reader Annya!! She's been helping me from the start and we're already working on future chapters for this so, sending her all my love for being such a great help &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, he fell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And slammed against the cage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which cracked open his head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how he ended up like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun gave a tired look to Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Minhyuk’s text about you killing yet another patron was a lie?” He asked, in a flat tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok cursed under his breath, mutteringt ‘how nosy is Minhyuk with those cameras’ and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to attack Hyungwon! It was kind of my doing he went with him, so it was my responsibility to get rid of him for even thinking about harming Won. You can’t blame me for trying my best here, Kiki.” said Hoseok, who placed his elbows against the metal table where the body stood and placed his head on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you say that as if the last month’s dude who said if he reached the finals he’d claim Won’s cheeks and then mysteriously disappeared after he was taken to the Med bay wasn’t your doing.” Hoseok said, smirking as he watched at Kihyun slowly turn his gesture into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘doctor’ huffed as he went to reach for his tools and pushed a little cart towards the table with the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoo Kihyun was a genius. A prodigy of his generation, he graduated from medical school at just twenty years old and retired early after just 5 years of practicing his craft. Nobody knows exactly why is it that he left the medicine field, but the rumors pointed to how one night some guy that looked like him was escorted by the police out from a warehouse in the outskirts of Seoul covered in blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun grabbed the sharp scissors and started to cut off the clothes from the body on the table. With his leg he pulled a little stool in Hoseok’s direction, inviting him to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That guy didn’t even taste good anyway.” The doctor said, nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rumors were true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoo Kihyun was a cannibal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok had been the one to find him, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok’s ability to somehow worm his way into a lot of people’s heart with just his cheery attitude helped him get a lot of contacts in the dark side of the city. And those contacts at some point started to talk about a man-eating monster that lurked around Seoul lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a naturally curious person, and somewhat of fan of the man-eater since he never left a trace, and nobody was really sure what was his M.O. An enigma he wanted to know. Or a weird city cryptid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the stubborn and determined person he was, he eventually found a lead to follow and was a witness to the carnage the man was capable of doing to the men he ate. The other people ended up artistically obliterated, but he never got himself dirty somehow. He was a gentleman, really, finely dressed, gloves, apron, safety goggles. Cooked parts of his victims on the spot and ate with such elegance. And he also cleaned everything after eating. That’s why nobody never found out about him and he was just rumors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never ate at the same place twice. Hoseok spent multiple nights away from the Clan’s warehouse just so he could admire how the other had a delightful dinner out of the unfortunate victim of that night. But well, while the cannibal might be one of the most clean and traceless criminals, that can’t be said for Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s big, notoriously big. And he’s also pretty, way too pretty. Something a lot of the fighters that visit the X Clan’s warehouse can obviously see since he’s the one in charge of announcing the fights. And so, it’s not weird for him to get stalkers, or any kind of assassin trying to get back at Hyungwon since he IS Hyungwon’s right hand man. He is not careful with being sneaky and going under the radar. It’s not his forte. He loves being the center of attention after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when one night a commotion between Hoseok and a rabid stalker starts, the cops are called after Hoseok has left a beat up corpse behind, forgetting that he was once again eavesdropping on another dinner made by the mysterious cannibal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Hyungwon found out about the doctor through Hoseok and decided that someone as clean as him was a perfect alternative to doing a burning corpse pile every single night there was dead and terminally beaten up fighters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two simple calls, an un-claimed favor, and some few bills slipped under the table to contacts in the police allowed Hyungwon to hire the first (and only) doctor of the vicinity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok had been elated once he got to meet his new favorite person and introduced him to the rest of the X Clan. After a few hours of introductions and talking, Hyungwon lost the enthusiasm and Kihyun gained a spot on the “People who Hyungwon would spit at” wall. But hey, there’s room at the back of the warehouse. Hiring him doesn’t mean he needs to see him. So, they modified some of the rooms of the warehouse into a clinic of some sorts and Kihyun was posted there as the resident doctor of the fight club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyday you get to escape from a high security prison after killing and eating almost 27 people and still manage to work as a doctor after your license is revoked. So, to say Kihyun was thankful for the opportunity it was an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, here he could get his meat for free every night if he so wanted. Not that extremely stressed and not rested salarymen and corrupt alcoholic policemen had the best meat, but beggars can’t be choosers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, that story is only known to the minimal staff of The X Clan’s place because as far as the patrons know, the backroom of the warehouse it’s just where the beaten-up fighters go to magically recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedatives can really help a long way with making someone’s presence unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how a medical genius like Kihyun ended up among the motley crew of The X Clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok got comfy on the little stool Kihyun pulled for him and took off his biker gloves and leather vest. Kihyun was about to start doing his magic and while Hoseok enjoys helping, cleaning blood off his clothes it’s a really annoying process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kihyun started. “Are you at some point gonna tell me what this man really did to get you to smash his skull like that? It might help me to not feel sympathetic for any men that dies to your bat.” He said, in a flat tone. It’s obvious he doesn’t feel sympathetic, but he likes being informed and Hoseok wouldn’t hit someone ran… No, scratch that, he would hit someone randomly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said man just huffed, air blowing his blue tipped bangs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just another case of the money-hungry fighter that tried to jump to Hyungwonnie because I wouldn’t give him his extra cash. Is it just me or are the fighters that come in recently getting more and more comfortable with being annoying?” He finished, in an irritated tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun just shrugged. “I don’t deal with them so I can’t answer. But judging by the number of daring assholes that have been brought to the Med bay in the last month, you might be onto something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed all the cut fabric in a plastic bag and once the body was completely naked, he made a gesture for Hoseok to help him turn the body on its belly. They turned it and noticed the corpse had a pretty big and characteristic tattoo on its lower back. Hoseok cracked laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! A tramp stamp? And he called me a whore? And oh god, he’s not any kind of whore, but one to the big three! This is hilarious.” He said, as he finally managed to calm down a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun on the other hand was really intrigued now. Because what was an Asset of one of The Big Three doing in enemy territory?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and pulled off is gloves to grab his phone. He took a photo of the swirly lines that created a “YG” very clearly and looked at Hoseok, a sudden serious mood overcoming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Playtime’s over, Hoseok. I need you to go with the others and tell them to come here as soon as the fights are over. This is something important that we need to discuss.” He told him, and the other just gave him a pouty look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting rid of the body? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we need to identify whoever this man wa-Jesus, I’m dumb. I completely forgot you have the list of patrons available at all times. Get the name of this Asset and report to Hyungwon that we have killed property of one of The Big Three. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sulking, Hoseok stood up. “Ugh, and here I was waiting for and spectacle. Alright, I’m going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And put your earpiece back on! Minhyuk must be furious at you right now.” He yelled before the other left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once alone, Kihyun opened his contacts and clicked one in specific. A few rings passed and someone picked up, a loud and enthusiastic greeting from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hobi, is Yoongi there? Yeah, not doing good, actually. Sorry for calling at this hour but you guys wouldn’t happen to be able to hack into the Asset records of somebody, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final fight of the night had come faster since one of the finalists was currently lying dead in the Med Bay, so the crowd was howling in excitement at seeing the last fighters of the night break each other’s noses and caving their faces in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok hurried to his little announcing platform and grabbed the little board where he kept the fighter’s info, searching for the ones who would’ve fought that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dead man was in the last fight of the elimination rounds. Since the one who lost was named that way then the other must be… There!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he finally found the name of the Asset and palmed down his vest, searching for his pen. He circled the name in red and hurried down from the platform, towards the King. He also remembered to place his earpiece on again since Kihyun was actually right, the red light on it blinked signaling there was a connection trying to come through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked the little button to receive the call, wincing when a loud shrill voice started to curse at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot! How dare you leave me hanging like that? I’ve been trying to get to you for at least an hour and you’re just hopping around hitting people with your bat. Really, Seokkie, if you weren’t so cute I’d pull your ear like Kihyun does until it’s red and tape your earpiece to your ear. The others are not even carrying theirs since they were out so you’re the only one left to talk to me and you decide to do this. Mean, truly mean.” The voice shot at a fast pace, forcing Hoseok to stop and listen to try and not get dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the bridge of his nose with two fingers trying to not get a headache and sighed apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Minhyuk-ah. It’s just I got way too excited to narrate the fights to you. You know, it’s really therapeutic seeing the mistakes the men make while street brawling. Sorry if you felt alone during my absence.” He said, in a guilty voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the board under his arm he closed the distance between him and the rest of the X-Clan when the spectator to the fight clamored loudly. He turned his head in time to see one of them fall to the floor, body completely limp and face so bruised it was covered in blood. Ah, so we have a winner! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked the earpiece and hurried back to the little podium, grabbing his mic and turning it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Min, gotta announce the winner real quick. Gimme ten minutes and I’ll come back.” He said, before taking the earpiece off again, an angry Minhyuk cut off in the middle of whatever he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blew on the mic making sure he could be heard and after listening to the noise on the speaker ran to the cage. He scurried in and while everyone else was cheering and lifted the arm of the winner, which only caused the spectators to roar even louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They screamed with excitement and rattled the cage with how they pushed each other against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok just grinned and turned to the winner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations! You’re this reunion’s champion! The big pool prize is all yours and you’ve got a free pass to the Champions night pre-eliminations of this year. Now, can you tell us your name?” He passed the mic onto the winner and he gripped it weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Seungri and I’m gonna become this year’s Champion of the X-Clan.” He declared, swaying a little. Oh, he’s definitely about to drop. Hosoek took the mic from him and gently pushed him to the entrance of the cage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great Seungri, now, how about a visit to the Med bay? We’ll get you once you’re patched up. Great.” He gestured for someone to the staff to help him get there and walked back to the center of the cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the attention was on him. He examined his board, turning to a blank page separated in columns and he could hear some inhales from people around. He smiled and eyed Hyungwon from the corner of his eye. The King was looking at him, expectantly, but Hoseok wouldn’t move a muscle. Not until allowed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held stares for a while, everyone there containing their breath as the announcer stood still in the middle of the cage. The clock ticked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huyngwon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inscriptions are officially open.” Hoseok said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the men outside the cage hurried inside to try and line up in front of the announcer as soon as they could, trying to assure themselves as the first fight of the night for next week’s reunion. Oddly organized for a bunch of horribly mannered men. Hundreds of names piled up on Hoseok’s board and multiple pages had been filled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of the cage Huyngwon was finishing some details related to the house money through the earpiece he now wore, Minhyuk passing a small report of the gains tonight before making his official report later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all went smoothly and once the people started to leave Hoseok put on his earpiece again, laughing about something he only knew before connecting with Minhyuk, who asked him what was so funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing.” He answered, getting his act together. “Just some dumb stray thought. You know, the ones.” He explained, as if it was a normal occurrence. Minhyuk just hummed, and suddenly a sound came through the line. Probably Minhyuk slapping his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, oh god, I forgot! The reason I had insisted so badly on talking to you was because I actually have something to report! Hyungwonnie wouldn’t let me interrupt him so I couldn’t tell him but there’s a guy outsi-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok couldn’t finish listening to him because the double doors at the front of the warehouse slammed open and a tall, tanned and buff man walked in like he owned the place, eyes focused on Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately the other three went to grab their weapons and placed themselves in front of Hyungwon, ready to strike, but Hyungwon just snapped his fingers and everyone stopped, looking at him with different levels of confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger stopped once he was a few feet in front of Hyungwon. He wore a white dirty tank top and baggy faded blue pants. He looked oddly like he belonged in the cage, Hyungwon thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Hyungwon intensely and the other just gave a bored one back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the King of the place?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And obviously Hyungwon scoffed, because it’s not the first time someone dares to walk up to him and ask him the same question in that night. He just nods, cocking his head a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, any issue you need to address?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here to fight." Hyunwoo explained, turning his hands into fists at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon just arched an eyebrow. "I guessed as much, y'know, since that's what this place is for." He said in a flat tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man just shrugged. "Well then, sign me in for the next fight then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone just looked at each other confused. Who the hell was this guy? Jooheon crossed his hands over his chest. “Tonight’s fights are already done. Sorry.” He said, a condescending smirk splattered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man didn’t budge. “Then I’ll come back tomorrow. Or every single night if needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other four exchanged looked with different degree of confusion and Jooheon just kept answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your loss since this was this week’s only reunion. Y’know, for someone who knew the location of the fight club, you really don’t know how things work here, right?” He asked, eyebrow quirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was silent. Jooheon huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guessed as much. Hoseokkie, can you do a quick explanation of the X-Clan’s establishment, please?” He turned to the announcer, who gave him a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing~ So, stranger, we reunite every week to not only run a fight club but also find possible candidates for the Night of Champions, what is that? Is an underground tournament organized by the three biggest gangs of Korea to get their main fighters. We really don’t involve ourselves in it that much tho. Anyway! You wanna fight? You come in, gather your strength, pay the fee and sign the security and consent agreement so that we know you’re here out of your own will, then we’ll get you on the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shook Hyunwoo a little, who looked confused.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You care for the people to the point of having safety and consent policies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon scoffed and pointed behind him. "Not us, but Wonnie does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon just fixed his shades on his nose and leaned back against his chair. "As illegal as this place is, we are still an establishment. We 'care' for our patrons in a way. That's what assures so many of them to keep coming back." He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And you can clean your hands of any responsibility if anything happens.' thought Hyunwoo. He sighed, irritated.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"So, unless I've allowed you to write me in, it's a no go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right! Not on the list, not on the cage." Wonho bounced in his place, board on hand. "Now, if you're so eager to fight we have next week’s reunion. By the look on your eyes right now I assume that you're not getting out of here without being sure of getting what you want so... Under which name should I write you in, huh?" He asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man looked still a little put off by the information he just got, but regained his focus immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son Hyunwoo. That’s my name.” He answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok perked up at that, an interested smile on his face, but he said nothing. He scribbled his name on the list and proceeded to unclip his board to take the pages off it, folding them in half and walking to Hyungwon, who took them and folded them again until they could fit in the little pocket inside his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward on his chair and fixed his shades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Hyunwoo. We’ll be seeing you next week. Better take advantage of the time between to relearn your manners when approaching a fight club leader. You wouldn’t want to anger the wrong person.” Hyungwon said, smirking at Hyunwoo, whose expression seemed to be a default blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo just stared at him and battled internally on what to answer, before deciding to just don’t. He nodded and turned around, walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The first step is done. You’re in. Now you just gotta wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon watched the back of the mysterious man as he left the place and once he was out of sight leaned against the backrest of his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three turned to look at him, groaning with different levels of irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon placed his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re planning on making him your new little plaything. He’s just a rando who barged in and acted as if he had any authority demanding a fight. He’s lucky we didn’t have a gun right now.” He said, gesturing to himself and Changkyun, who nodded confirming the fact they were gunless. Not weaponless since it’s always good to always have something on you, but it’s easier to stop them from using their knives than a firearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon just glared at him and huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t have mine with me. Whatever intentions I have with him are none of your concern. So quit it with that.” He said, in a tone that signaled that this conversation had finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence stood between everyone present and it dragged a little bit, until Hoseok coughed, attention now on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, Hyungwon? I actually had something to tell you before the weird guy arrived. We kind of have a problem right now, related to the annoying and rude fighter I killed? Yeah. Kihyun was examining him before disposing of the corpse and we found a stamp.” He said, shrugging. “It was of one of the Big Three, YG precisely, so that means he was an Asset from him. I have his name and Kihyun is most likely calling one of his contacts in the Big Three to find more about him but yeah… Thought you might want to know.” He concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unwelcome one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon breathed in deeply and contained his breath for a moment before letting it out the slowest way possible. Okey, he can handle that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks for the report. I’ll be with him in a minute..” He gestured to the guards behind them and ordered them to make a round of the warehouse to check for stray idiots trying to reach the Vault and went down from his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon and Changkyun at his sides, Hyungwon walked towards the other multi-purpose room and knocked on the little window from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cover on the window slid off and a handsome and almost glowing face greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Is it closing time?” The man asked, and Hyungwon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cover slid on again and multiple bolts and locks sounded before the heavy door was pulled open. A handsome man with blonde hair invited them in, waving to the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone walked in and sat down in the little lounge the Vault had in the middle. Hyungwon took the armchair and everyone else sat at the loveseats. The blond man joined them and grabbed a heavy notebook from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before addressing Hyungwon, the man looked at Hoseok and glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week I’m gluing that stupid earpiece to your ear, so you won’t be able to ignore me. It’s your fault that man caught everyone off guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok’s jaw dropped.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was doing my job! I can’t be writing down names while you are yelling in my ear all the time, Minhyuk-ah. It’s distracting and you know it.” He protested, trying to defend himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man- Minhyuk, just pouted and turned to Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Seokkie is not gonna wear that, can you at least make the maknaes carry theirs as a backup? I’m sure Changkyunnie or Honey would have been better listeners than him.” He pointed at Hoseok, who crossed his arms, insulted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon arched an eyebrow. “They were supposed to be wearing it as soon as they entered the vicinity,” He said, giving them a quick questioning glance. “but sure. Now, let’s talk money, shall we?” He reclined in the chair and listened patiently to Minhyuk’s report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Minhyuk. Fulltime investment banker. Part time security guard of the Vault. Expert liar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a story as complex as Kihyun’s. Just an old acquaintance of Hyungwon who was way too good at the fraud and manipulation game that it was an idiot move to not make him part of the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might have some weird episodes where he’d start telling you something with such a convincing attitude that you wouldn’t know if he’s saying the truth, but for Hyungwon, Minhyuk never lied. He was an open book. There was no reason to lie to him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a normal person, at least on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, his psych ward records are now nonexistent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that’s the gist of today’s profits. Everything has been packed except for the last fight’s money but outside of that, all the boxes are ready to be loaded. Your receipt.” Minhyuk extended a large white sheet full of columns and numbers towards Hyungwon and moved to the back of the room, where large boxes were stacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok and Minhyuk helped carry them towards the door of the Vault while Jooheon and Changkyun reviewed the security tapes, trying to piece together where did the stranger from a while ago, Hyunwoo, came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok cleaned his hands on his legs once he moved the last box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this everything from this week, Minhyuk-ah?” He looked at the blond, who nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. That would be all. I still left the minimum required for next week in the safe but outside of that all the money is ready to go.” He smiled, patting the little towers of boxes that lined the outside of the vault. He whistled at Jooheon and Changkyun, who talked into their earpieces . Not much later staff poured into the warehouse, carrying the boxes out and into the cargo vans ready to deliver the money to Hyungwon’s multiple safehouses. Changkyun activated the tracker of the vehicles and opened a map app on his smart watch. He turned to Jooheon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is ready to go. Are your guys waiting at the safehouses aware of the vans arriving tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon smiled. “Yep. Warned about not killing them this time too.” He said, as they watched the vans roll out into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god you did that or we are gonna run out of delivery guys eventually.” Changkyun protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And? We have you, you’re trustworthy enough to not get rid of.” Jooheon grinned at him, but the other just frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a compliment. Anyway, c’mon in. Hyungwon must be waiting for us so we can join him at the Medbay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked towards the other two blonds who were giggling about something outside of the vault and once everyone was ready, Hyungwon walked out of the Vault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the four of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been contacted by one of the gangs working for the Big Three, The Seven, you guys remember Mark, right? Apparently there’s been an increment of stray Assets being killed in different turfs all around Seoul, from all of the Big Three. Mark said none of their bosses are aware of it since they are too busy being public figures and all that, so we’re welcome to talk with them and help them solve this issue before the big guys find out.” He said, pocketing his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent, waiting for Hyungwon to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a high security detail, so I’ll be bringing you three with me, just in case.” He said, looking at Hoseok, Jooheon and Changkyun. “We’re gonna refine the details of the visit this Wednesday, so I expect you all at the Incheon safehouse to talk about it.” They all nodeed and Hyungwon smiled, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s go see whatever this deal with the dead Asset is. Seokkie?” He pointed with his head towards the Medbay and Hoseok grinned, leading the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right this way, gentlemen~”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, did you all liked it? We're meeting some members from other groups gradually but next chapter we'll see some pretty relevant appearances from them. Suggestions about who should do a cameo soon are welcome, not exclusive to BGs so go ham. Also let me know you critiques!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... The only movie that inspired Love Killa that I have actually watched is Batman and Silence of the Lambs and Kihyun won’t appear right now. Apologies for any mistake made referencing any of the movies, they’re only inspiration and this is not supposed to be an adaptation of those works but yeah.</p><p>Do tell me what you think and any suggestions or wishes for the next chapters!!</p><p>(Also, any guess on who inspired Wonho for this AU? lemme know in the comments if you got it!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>